The artist and the rose
by A Wonderer
Summary: This a Deixoc and Tobixoc fanfiction. What if Deidara meets someone he could trust? Could he love again? And whats Tobi story life? When they meet two young girls they're going to be many surprises! there maybe Hidanxoc in later chaps
1. Chapter 1

The Rose and The Artist

Me-: Hey everyone!

Deidara-: Hello people, un.

Rosetta-: Hey, your suppose to be getting ready!

Tobi-: This is a Deixoc and Tobixoc fanfiction.

Yuuko-: Also... get out of my room, you bunch of MORONS!!!

Me-: I don't own Naruto!!! I own my Ocs. (I don't want to be sued.)

Rosetta-: Enjoy:3

--

I didn't knew, what to do. I was running away of the villagers from Konoha, they had weapon which could kill me easily. I was afraid, I don't want to attack them but they will attack me merciless, do you want to know why? Well my name is Rosetta; they hate me because of my mysterious powers, which made me different from them. I cried and ran fast as I could; I don't want to hurt them, because they couldn't see that the demon was a soul pasted into my body. I got to the end of a cliff as anbu ninjas got close to me ready to cut my head. The full moon was nowhere in sight... and so by that time, I jump of the cliff into the roaring river, which took my body into the unknown... and so I fell into a long and painfull slumber...

After 4 hours... "We couldn't find that blasted monster!" yelled one of the anbu ninja at the walky-talky. And so the anbu left the area without knowing that they were watch by nearby people. As the river stop the hard roaring the full moon glowed as a diamond, as the light showed in the water a floating body of a young girl with a lot of wounds. She was unconscious floating; having nightmares of what the villagers could had done to her, as her unconscious body moved in the water silently, another body moved towards it, picking hers up. "Poor girl, hm. To think she has so much power and she doesn't know how to use it, un..." said a young man with blonde hair, turquoise eyes and had on a black cloak, which have red clouds drawn. "Deidara-senpai, Tobi thinks she's dead..." said a man with an orange mask on and he had on a black cloak as Deidara's, he stood there looking at Rosetta's body. "Is true she has a lot of wounds, but she isn't dead...yet, un." said Deidara in a bored tone. "So are we going to use her for a experiment?" asked Tobi pocking Rosetta's left cheek. "Dunno, and don't care, un." answered Deidara. "I feel sorry for her..." said Tobi. "Tobi you're the only idiot who feels sorry for almost anything, yeah." said Deidara, putting the body into the ground and drying of his cloak. "Deidara-senpai, why are you so mean with Tobi? Tobi is a good boy!" said Tobi waving his arms in the air. "Tobi your annoying and your suppose to be a bad boy, un." said Deidara letting out a sigh of frustration, "Hey bad boy is one of my favorite songs!" said Tobi jumping happily. 'I swear, Im going to die with him as my partner!!! UN, UN, UN!!!' thought Deidara as the girl body caught his attention. 'It's been long, since I have been with a girl...' he thought when he got interrupted by Tobi's bad singing. "Bad boys, bad boys!!! Watcha ya gonna do? When they come for yoouuuu" sang Tobi dancing while Deidara threw him a clay spider that went... "BAM!" ...Tobi laid there without a scratch, while Deidara had veins popping out of his head. "Hmmm...hnn." said the unconscious Rosetta waking up from the noise, to see two men staring at her. "Look, she's alive!!!" yelled Tobi waving his arms in the air, until Deidara hit him in the head. "Who are you? Where am I?" asked Rosetta staring her surroundings. 'Am I in hell?' she thought as the Deidara and Tobi stared at her weirdly. "Uhm, who are you?!" she said pointing the two men. "Im Tobi, nice to meet you Rosetta-chan." said Tobi grabbing her hand and shaking it, Deidara stared at her eyes and she just frowned. "How do you know my name?" she asked. "Oh, we are missnin, we are Akatsuki members and we know everything about you." Deidara said smiling, which made Rosetta freak out. "Didn't we learned her name, because the villagers were yelling her name, Deidara-senpai?" asked Tobi helping up Rosetta. "Tobi you baka!" said Deidara hitting him on the head, which made Rosetta giggled. "Hmm!" Deidara said glaring at her, which scared Rosetta out. 'Man he's scary...' she thought. "What do you want from me?!" she yelled walking back a few steps. "We want your power, un." said Deidara giving her a weird grin. "So you're the bastards who almost killed the Kazekage..." she said timidly not letting her guard down. "Oh, so I see were the bastards, un?" said Deidara getting close to her, glaring at her. "W-w-what d-d-d-do you m-mean?" she asked nervously, bumping her back into the tree and hissing in pain. "Well, didn't those villagers just tried to kill you? Didn't you jump of the cliff so they wouldn't kill you? And aren't you full with wounds, blood and pain because of them, un?" said Deidara getting near her. "They couldn't see me... they only saw the demon..." she said regaining courage. "Hm, I thought people didn't kill their love ones." he said with a grin, getting near her. She stood there glaring at him, and Tobi just watched how close Deidara got to the girl.

"Deidara-senpai lets take her to the leader." said Tobi. "Hmmm, you go on ahead." he said, Tobi nodded and headed deep into the woods. "Its seems your in pain, un." said Deidara. "Oh my, is it so noticeable?!" asked sacarstly and madly Rosetta. "Hey! You don't speak to me like that!" he said getting near, Rosetta hissed as her left arm kept bleeding. "I don't care whether Im alive or dead, just leave me alone..." she said falling unconscious into the ground, Deidara looked at her wounds and picked her up gently. "Your so annoying, un." he said jumping to the depths of the forest...

**To be continued... **

--

Hope you liked it, please leave a comment and thank you very much!!! Hopefully I'll be doing chapter 2!!! So stay tuned.


	2. Chap2: Meeting the Akatsuki

Me-: Hey everyone. Thanks for reviewing.

Deidara-: Also this Deixoc and Tobixoc fanfiction.

Tobi-: A Wonderer doesn't own Naruto or they're characters.

Yuko-: A Wonderer only owns Rosetta and me. (and other ocs)

Me-: Well hope you can enjoy this chapter and so on with the show!

Rosetta's P.O.V

"Huh? What a headache." I said, and later it hit me what had happened earlier before. "Where am I?!" I screamed. I rubbed my eyes to see everything was dark, and it was humid. "Hm...What happened to the blonde guy? Could he...?" I blushed and checked that I had my clothes on.

"Phew...thank god, they didn't touch me." I said while getting up from the floor. "They couldn't even give me a pillow." I said trying to find a bit of light. Suddenly I heard doors opening and voices talking. "So it seems our prisoner woke up," I heard a voice say with a chuckle. "We have been waiting for you to wake up; it seems that your stamina was low and so you fell unconscious," continued the voice.

"Where am I?" I yelled, as I tried to find where the voice came from.

"Your in the Akatsuki hideout, so be quiet! We ask the questions and you answer them," said a deep, low voice coming from the east of the room. I tried to walk in that direction, but something made me stop, it was a chain tied up into my left leg.

"Zetzu you better be nicer to our prisoner," said the same voice that talked to me first and I moved forward but stop, since I knew that the chain wouldn't let me go further.

"Who are you and why am I tied up?" I asked the voice as I sat on the floor.

"My name is no importance, just call me leader." he said. "You're tied up, because we don't want you to escape," he continued. I only nodded because there wasn't anything else I could really do.

"We need your mysterious power and that demon friend of yours," the leader said.

"So you want me to join the Akatsuki?" I asked. Seriously who wants a useless girl like me in the organization, I mean I do have this amazing power but...

"Yes, or do you want to die?" He asked chuckling a bit. I gulped. _'Okay he's definitely scary...'_ I thought.

"Well, I don't want to die...but..." I said, I couldn't believe I was so relaxed. Maybe... I'm as brave as my father?

"But what?!" asked another deep voice coming from the end south in an angered tone. I gulped and open my eyes wide. Maybe I'm not! I'm just a chicken!

"Uhm, uh...no-nothing!!!" I stuttered while feeling that my soul was coming out of my mouth.

"Kisame!" yelled another voice, it sounded so familiar.

"I'll join!!!" I said nervously, I didn't want to get the other members angry at me.

"Heh, you remind me of me when I was your age," said the leader. I just nodded and stood up straight.

"Okay so what now?" I asked. _I can't let fear overtake me!_ (Go Rosetta, go! . ;)

"Well, you're now considered a member but still you'll be given a test to see your abilities. And Deidara will be giving you a tour around the hideout," the leader as he snapped his fingers. I felt the chains moving and letting my leg free. I sighed and turned around. "So who is Deidara?" I asked as I heard a groan from the south end again.

"I'm Deidara." said the voice; I moved forward without stopping and bumped into the… door? I heard a voice laughing and glared at the person viciously who was laughing, making him or her quiet down.

"So you found the door, un?" said Deidara. Wait un? Isn't that the little word that the blonde guy said after finishing every sentence...? He opened the door revealing some light, I rubbed my eyes and jumped towards the light without noticed I bumped into a guy.

"Ouch, Uh sorry, I was just walking and didn't saw you there!" I said waving my arms up in the air.

"Rosetta-chan, you haven't changed a bit," said the voice, with a slight laugh. I blinked and my eyes went wide when I saw his face.

"Itachi-kun!!!" I said hugging him, I heard Deidara snicker and I turned around making my hypothesis right. He was the blond guy who carried me towards the hideout. I know Itachi killed his clan but still he had a good reason that nobody knows.

"Heheh, you're supposed to give me the tour so get on with it!" I said madly running towards the sofa. He mumbled something that I couldn't hear and I glared at him.

Deidara P.O.V:

"Deidara-san she dislikes strangers so get over it." said Itachi.

"Hm, is she always like that?" I asked. Man that Rosetta was so annoying.

"No, she will get used to you. It happened to me when I first met her she disliked me but we got to know each other and became friends. So be friendly, but not to friendly," Itachi said glaring at me with his two red orbs. I chuckled nervously.

Rosetta's P.O.V

I stared at Deidara and Itachi. Both of them were talking about something. _I wonder what they're talking about..._ I turned around to see a huge plant.

"Wow, look it's a big…no huge…carnivorous plant," I said getting closer to it. I poked it and it...it moved! I yelped and jump where Deidara and Itachi were standing. They gave me weird stares and I gulped pointing towards the carnivorous plant.

"Heh, that's Zetzu-san. Be careful it may eat you alive, un," Deidara said holding a laugh. I nodded and just stared at the plant opening its leaves revealing a face. OO

"Hmph. What an annoying kid," said the dark part of Zetzu. "Hello, my name is Zetzu," the light part of Zetzu said; I just stared at him, weirdly.

"He's bipolar so he can be nice or a mean, rude, eating machine," Itachi stated, petting my head.

"Okay, Im officially freaked out," I said closing my eyes nodding furiously.

"Oh but you haven't met Kisame-san, un," Deidara said with a chuckle. I felt like my head was spinning. _'Am I going to survive here?' _I thought.

"Hey, Itachi-san we have to get that nine tailed fox from the squirt," said a deep voice. I didn't turn around I didn't want to look at his face. I just stood there, frozen.

"Heh, so among us there's a chicken. Is nice to meet you chicken girl," said the voice laughing loudly. I felt dizzy, _'I wish I could had died in the river,_' I thought.

"Kisame-san her name is Rosetta and if I were you I would be respecting her." Itachi said coldly. I turned around and it was a big mistake.

"Sh-sh-shark!" I said feeling my head dizzy (OOshark) He snickered and I closed my eyes and nodded.

"Nice to meet you shark-san." I said feeling once again courage. I heard two snickers and felt an angry aurora. _'Oh boy, Im going to die.'_ I thought.

"Heh, next time you call me shark I will-" said Kisame until he got interrupted by Itachi.

"Come on were wasting our time," he said leaving the room and so Kisame followed.

"Thank you god," I whispered. I felt a tug and turned around.

"Come on Rosetta-chan. I have to give you the tour, un," said Deidara smiling. That smile made me feel warm and so I smiled back. Chan? Seriously he's getting pretty friendly...

After the tour around what it seemed to be a mansion, he showed me our room. I walked in and saw two huge wooden desks, two fluffy bed, clay sculptures and some puppets hanging from the wall.

"Oh, who owns those puppets? They look very well made," I said touching one that looked like a wolf. Also I stared in amazement at the clay sculptures.

"My roommate owned those puppets, un," Deidara said with a sad voice.

"What happened to him?" I asked sitting on a chair. Deidara walked towards the chair besides me and sat in it. I looked at his visible eye…it showed sadness.

"He was killed by his grandmother, and by that medic ninja called Sakura," he said looking at me. I wonder what does he think of me? No, no, no Rosetta he's a bad guy! Don't fall for him!

Deidara's P.o.v

I felt sadness as I told her what happened to my best friend. I feel so empty. I remember his eyes and how he would work. I couldn't share those feelings with the other members, I was afraid they would laugh at me, but I feel comfortable talking to this girl.

"What do think of art, un?" I asked. She stared at me pondering of what her answer might be.

"I think art is something that you express your emotions. It can live forever and sometimes it can't." she said staring at the wooden puppets that Sasori had made before he was killed. I just stared in amazement; I never thought that a girl could think like that.

"So what is art for you?" she asked, and as always I answered.

"Art is a bang, un," I said smiling feeling that sadness going away.

"Do you miss your friend, Deidara-kun?" she asked resting her head on the desk.

"Yes, he was more than a member; he was like a brother to me un," I said feeling the sadness coming back. She stood up and stared once more Sasori's puppets.

"Do you think he would let me used them?" she asked pointing at the one that looked like a wolf. "Dunno. If he was alive he wouldn't let you touched them. Infact I think they're booby trapped un," I replied. She gently held the wolf puppet and put it on the wooden desk.

"Was this made by hand or did he use a real wolf body?" she asked staring me with those sky blue eyes that could hypnotize you. Maybe she already did...

"He used a real body and turned them like those that you see, but let me check it un." I said examinating the puppet. She just stared me and I stared away, I shouldn't let my feelings flow. She's just a member.

"Well I finished, un." I said. I found a little paper but no traps on the puppet.

"What does the paper say?" she asked tugging my cloak. I opened the piece of paper and it said:

Dear Deidara,

Hello Deidara I wanted to tell you that even if we always battle and seemed that I hated you...well that I always considered you as a friend maybe a little brother. Also I want to tell you if I ever die I want you to keep the puppets or give them to someone who would take care of them. Also if that person likes my puppet tell him or her to keep two and burn the rest, since I don't want anyone to know the techniques of my puppets. And if Kakuzu tries to sell them kill him!!! I don't want him near my puppets or my soul; I shall be hunting him and you forever! And so I hope you find this letter.

Sincerely,

Sasori Danna

I felt tears crawling up and it felt hard to breath. Rosetta touched my arm but I just moved away from her just to cry a bit. She stared at the puppets and my sculptures. It may have seemed, forever but I stopped crying and stood up. She looked at me and smiled.

"Well you get to keep two puppets and we have to burn the other ones un," I said. I turned around to see her with two puppets.

"So you're going to keep the wolf and the fox?" I asked. She nodded and smiled.

"Yep so we have to burn those eight puppets over there," she said pointing the closet.

"Oh I have to give you the ring and the cloak un. Also remember you have to take a test so we can see your abilities. This way the leader can put you with a partner," I said giving her a black box.

"Do you have a headband, un?" I asked. She nodded and took out a headband with the Konoha symbol in it.

"Now you have to scratch it, and you have to wear the Akatsuki cloak, un." I said.

"Say What!!!???" she looked at me as if I were nuts. "I worked very hard to earn this! I can't do that!" she said furiously.

"But you have to, like I did with mine." I said taking my headband and showing it to her.

"Oh…well can't I do it later?" she asked and I nodded, she sighed took of her headband from her right arm, she took of her jacket and put on her cloak.

"Umm, Deidara-kun." she said.

"Yes, un?" I said turning around.

"I think this is too big for me," she said. I looked at her and laughed a bit the sleeves were to long and the cloak itself dragged on the floor. It was too big for her.

"This isn't funny!" she said taking it off and putting it on the box.

"Heh, I think boss gave you the wrong cloak, un," I said holding the laughs.

Rosetta's POV:

I felt angry and wanted to choke him to death. He seemed cool but he ruined it all. I jump to the bed and massaged my eyes. Man what a huge headache I was having. Suddenly I felt the laughing stop and I sighed.

"You know un, it's the first time in a long time that I've laughed so hard un," he said sitting on the bed next to me.

"Well I'm glad to know that somebody enjoyed it," I said blushing. I know I was little but why the hell did they have to give me such a huge cloak!? I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't notice that Deidara jumped on me. I gasped and he held my hands with his and my legs with his.

"You know it's been awhile since I've been with a girl un," I heard him say with a husky voice. His lips were an inch far from mine; I blushed at the thought of this.

"Um, could you get off of me Deidara-kun," I sad trying to push him off, but he was too strong.

Heh, cliffhanger XD What will happen next? Is Yuko going to appear in the next chapter? Stay tuned for the next chapter ;)


	3. Chapter 3: Win or Fail

Sorry that had been accidents and couldn't write but I finally wrote this chap:D

A Wonderer-: Hey everyone!

Deidara-: This is a Deixoc and Tobixoc fanfic.

Tobi-: Hope you like it.

Yuko-: Hey am I going to appear here????

Rosetta-: We don't know, but lets go on with the show to find out.

Rosetta's P.o.v:

I felt how Deidara got closer, I felt his arms wrapped around me. My head was under his chin, he gently pushed me away. And I couldn't help to leave a sigh out.

"Im sorry, Rosetta-chan I didn't mean to freak you out, hm," he said getting up of the bed.

"It's okay Deidara-senpai." I said bowing and taking my messenger bag to my new closet.

"Hm," he said opening a door and slamming it. I sighed and remained there silently.

"Oh. What in the world am I going to do?" I said out loud.

"What do you mean Rosetta-chan?" said a voice. I jumped and look behind to find a man with an orange mask.

"Who are you?" I asked backing away a bit.

"Rosetta-chan it's me Tobi-kun!" he said waving his hand in the air like he was a kid.

I giggled and relaxed a bit.

"Sorry Tobi-kun. It's that if I fail this test they're going to put me in the basement and use me as guinea pig." I said, my smile turning into a little frown.

"Don't worry, Yuko-sensei will help you if you do fail. She always looks for the especial abilities of others," he said. I bit my lower lip thinking of what Yuko-san may look like.

"Don't worry I know you'll do fine even Itachi-sama failed beating Leader-sama," Tobi said as he held my hand.

"So do you know what Leader-sama looks like?" I asked him.

"No, nobodies does. All that we know is that he's strong," he said. I then thought of what the leader looked like. He did look familiar when his shadow did... Suddenly the door opened and walked in Itachi, interrupting my thoughts. I looked at him with emotionless eyes.

"Rosetta-chan the leader wants to see you," He said looking deep into my eyes.

"Okay Itachi-sensei," I said bowing. I grabbed my messenger bag and ran to the hall. Itachi followed.

"You have a good memory, sometimes," he said. I nodded and opened the door where the Leader's office was.

"Itachi did you bring the girl?" he asked. Itachi couldn't see his face. The room was pitch black.

"Yes Leader-sama." he said emotionless.

"So we see each other again Rosetta," he said. Itachi pushed me gently forward and I walked until I heard him say "Stop".

" You're going to bump to me," he said coolly. As I heard his voice I could tell he was young, about 27 to 35.

"How old are you?" he asked. I felt like my head was going to explode of anger.

"How old do I look?!" I asked back, unable to restrain some venom. He let out a small chuckle.

"Child, you don't want to mess with me, so you better answer or else-" he started to say until I interrupted him.

"Or else what? I heard this many, many times and trust me, **you** don't want to mess with me," I said. Oh god what had I done? He's going to kill me! I heard him laugh some more and he then stood up.

"Would you protect your teammates even if they hate you?" he asked.

"Those who don't obey the rules are scum, but those that let their teammates die are even worse than scum!" I said bravely. I remembered those words coming out from Kakashi-sensei's mouth and now I applied them to my life.

The leader looked at me in surprised, and he nodded for awhile. He went back to his chair and sat there for several minutes quietly. I glanced at Itachi. He was emotionless, expressionless. I put my head down.

"Why do put your head down when it's the first time I ever heard kind words?" said the leader. I looked at him surprised and Itachi brows rose a bit.

"Um... what?" I asked confused. He stood up and looked at me with his eyes which freaked me out.

"Well you passed this test. Now comes the physical test," he said.

"Leader-sama I'll fight her," Itachi said putting one of his hands in my right shoulder.

"Itachi, I'll be fighting her," the leader said, rejecting the offer. I looked at him again emotionless and nodded.

"Itachi take her to the training room," he ordered. Itachi nodded and pointed me to another door. I just sweatdropped and he sighed. As I entered the room I saw a blue haired girl walking on the opposite side. I looked at her beautiful blue eyes. That's when Itachi woke me.

"That's Blue. She dislikes everyone except the Leader," he said in my ear. I nodded and frowned.

"May the test begin," she said. I saw another woman enter the room. She had short purple brown hair, a black tube, long pants that went down to the knee where some nets started and ended at the beginning of the shoe. She had a scarf on and some netfish sleeves and two black gloves. She looked at me curiously and I returned the look just the same.

"Ready, GO!" Blue announced. I was day dreaming but... I felt a chain wrap around my leg and I jumped breaking it with my kunai knife. I took out my boomerang knifes that had chains connecting them.

"Hiyah!" I said throwing them swiftly at the leader, which turned out to be a shadow doppelganger. I dodged his chains once again and landed were the two women were. I jumped and grabbed my bag of mini puppets.

"Living puppet jutsu!" I shouted. The two puppets turned into two women. One was half bunny which carried a sword and the other was a half wolf and carried a scythe.

"Rose-sama!" said the puppet with bunny ears. I nodded and got serious. Nadanko, the half wolf girl, attacked the leader. Yume, the half bunny girl went to her side and disappeared. I looked at the leader throwing them both to me and I caught them. They regained strength and stood by my side.

"You attached souls to your puppets," he said approvingly. I nodded and teleported behind him throwing a kunai in his back, which he caught and threw at me cutting the left of my cheek. Yume came and cut his back but he didn't scream he just grinned.

"Your speed is incredible as is your defense, but your attack is not," he said to me. I stared at him emotionless seeing his smile disappear. And then he used a jutsu that I didn't recognized knocking me into a deep sleep.

Rosetta's Memories:

"Hello, can anyone help me? My sister! She's dying! Please help me!" yelled a girl with long magenta hair with blood over her. Nobody answered everyone stared at her with disgusted faces. A blonde girl come out of nowhere...Rosetta-chan...speak to me...

End of Rosetta's Memories

I woke up feeling a sudden shake. I opened my eyes weakly hoping that I was dead.

"Rosetta-chan speak!" cried a childish voice. I groaned and closed my eyes again to feel someone patting my hair.

"Please Rosetta-san wake up," said a deep beautiful voice.

"Rosetta-chan..." said Itachi.

"Rosetta-chan wake up, hm." a worried voice pleaded. My face moved forward feeling someone's skin and I hugged him or her. I didn't know what to do. My memories…they were chasing me back. That pain...it hurts the most.

"There, there." said Deidara. I soon realized that I was hugging Deidara, I didn't want to open my eyes. I just wanted to stay like that forever. I felt him squeezing me a bit and standing carrying me bridal style.

"Deidara-" said Itachi until he got interrupted by Deidara.

"I won't do anything to her, hm," he said while holding me tighter. As he opened the door he closed it carrying me to our room. He put me gently on the bed, but I didn't let go I hissed in pained because of my bruises.

"Rosetta-chan, you're putting me on the mood, hm." he said in a whisper. I didn't say anything. I held onto him a bit tighter. That's when he got on top of me and leaned his head, his lips gently touching mine, letting in a mint breath. I blushed furiously as he wrapped his arms around my body letting out a little moan.

"Let go Deidara-" I was interrupted by his lips his hands traveled to my back. I closed my eyes tightly and he then stopped, jump off the bed and ran out of the room, slamming the door. I was there on my bed crying of my pain. I could hear him outside cursing himself.

"Deidara-sama," I said opening the door, seeing him there surprised. I sat with him and put my head in his shoulder and let out a purr. He giggled and patted my head.

Later, we went to eat. It was interesting since the food seemed alive.

At dinner

"Here you go," said a bored voice. His name was Kakuzu. I stared at my food, but I didn't eat it. I could have sworn my food had an eye staring at me every time I went to touch it.

"Eh well that's it. I'm going to my room. Could I be excused?" Itachi nodded and I left to an empty hall. There was a door open which was the Leader's room. I went and looked to see Blue and the Leader kissing. I blushed and ran to my room without stopping.

"Uhg! That is the last time I'm going to look someone else's room..." I sat on my desk and started to sketch a bird, but then I heard the door opening. I closed my notebook and stood up looking at whoever entered. It was the other girl that had been at my fight with the leader, and she had a basket full of bread.

"Here I know the food scared ya, it scared the wits out of me too," she said laughing. I nodded nervously. She came and moved the chair to my desk and sat in it. Then she gave me a bottle full of water and a piece of bread.

"Thanks," I said nibbling a bit on my bread. She nodded and sighed.

"So you watched Blue and Leader making out," she said with a snicker. I blushed and nodded.

"Their always like that, so get used to it. By the way my name is Yuko," she said cheerfully.

"My name is Rosetta," I said eating half of my bread.

"Don't you have a last name?" she asked.

"Don't you?" I asked drinking a bit of my water. Yes my water. She gave it to me and its mine. She sweat dropped and laughed a bit.

"So what are you doing?" she asked. I looked at her emotionless.

"Something," I said plainly.

"So what's that something?" she asked persistently. I gobbled down the bread and the water.

"Sketching," I replied. She stood up and grabbed my notebook.

"Hey that's mine, give it back!" I said. I couldn't believe it. I sounded like a 12 year old.

"Nice sketches," she commented smiling as she handed me back my notebook. She left the room and after we made a promised to have another talk like this. As I turned around, I felt someone calling me...

Rosetta's Inner thoughts:

Rosetta-: What do you want?

Sealer-: Someone soul.

Rosetta-: No killing affairs Sealer.

Sealer-: I know you want to revive her...

Rosetta-: No!

End of inner thoughts.

I was woken up by Deidara's hug.

"Uuh, what are you Deidara-sa-" I was suddenly interrupted by his fingers.

"Call me Deidara-sensei." He said smiling.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

To Be continued...

Hey I'll be fixing chap.1 so everyone can read it better so later


End file.
